Wire-connecting arrangements in the form of connector assemblies for electrically joining two wires or for connecting the pins of an electrical component to wires are known. These arrangements generally consist of a housing having a pair of electrical terminals electrically coupled to one another, and the wires and/or the component pins are connected to the terminals from outside of the housing. In many cases, the individual terminals of each pair are separate and are connected together on the inside of the housing by electrically conductive clips or wires, which are themselves soldered or screw-clamped to the individual terminals. In a number of arrangements, one or both terminals project outside the housing. Therefore, the soldering and screw-clamping of the wires and/or pins to the terminals, both on the inside and outside of the housing, not only add to the cost of manufacturing the assembly, but may result in dry soldered or poorly clamped electrically intermittent connections. Additionally, the exposed uninsulated portions of the terminals on the outside of the housing are electrically hazardous.